wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Banvard
Character Profile Andy's character profile is located here. Changes not listed on his profile are as follows: Skills: * Rally - taught to him by Malone Kincade in the thread: Hair of the Dog. *''Dual Weapon Sweep ''- taught by Ser Ivar in the thread: Another Day, Another Life Inventory: *''The Tales of Dorjan Rapp'', given to him by Aerion Hunter in the the thread: Sword to Shield. *A fishing rod which he packed before leaving Edgewater after the thread: Where Do We Go From Here. *A handkerchief embroidered with his initials and a crossed sword and dagger, given to him by Olivia in the thread: Steal Away the Night. *Belt knife, purchased from Curios & Curiosities in the thread: Closing the Divide. *''The Tales of the Black Fox'', given to him by Evelyn Kincade in the thread: Tater Tots. *Heavy Chainmail Armour, marked with the estoile of Edgewater, ordered by Bann Malone. Short Stories Every now and then I write a story to expand upon Andy's background or character development. *Stalking Frogs Set the day Andy finds out he is to be a page. (Story of the past, Andy is nine years old.) *Wet Dreams "Poor Andy." Significant Recent Events After traveling to Denerim with Bann Malone, Andy returned to Edgewater to find his life come undone. His relationship with the bann’s youngest sister was revealed and he faced the choice between accepting his knighthood and an arranged marriage or throwing away his lifelong dream. Choosing the latter, Andy left Edgewater and traveled to Highever where he took a job with the guard. During his time in Highever, he worked on both reconciling his past mistakes and securing his future. He aided the town of Highever during the attempt to assassinate Teyrn Fergus, he acted as a guard during regular patrols, a few of which he led, and he joined the team headed for the Wastes to eradicate a darkspawn threat. Socially he struggled to make and keep friends, finding it difficult to connect with people had had not known all his life. He befriended the former werewolf, Aerion, Highever Scout, Linette, the leatherworker, Demelza, and the teyrn’s companion Rae. He also met Olivia, a five foot mage who not only captured his heart, but listened to his hopes and his worries. Just as Andy had reconciled himself to being a good guard, putting his all into what he considered a worthy job, his past came to find him in the form of his former best friend Evelyn Kincade (Blythe’s sister), and the bann himself. Andy met with both parties. He restored his friendship with Evelyn and reconciled with Bann Malone. The bann offered him his knighthood and Andy accepted. He is now formally a knight of Edgewater and is currently stationed in Highever for the period of a year. Changes to Appearance During the battle in the caves outside Highever (11-2) Andy was wounded when an arrow becomes lodged in his upper arm. He has a small scar there. Relationships Bann Malone Kincade Andy entered service to Bann Malone Kincade as a page at age nine. The young bann approached the Banvards with the offer of taking their youngest son as a squire out of gratitude for Clifton Banvard's part in defending Edgewater from a bandit attack. The elder blacksmith was gravely injured during the attempt to protect his lord, the elder Bann Kincade, Malone's father. A few days before he was made a knight, Andy deserted his post, leaving the service of the Kincade family and his hometown of Edgewater. The bann and Andy have since reconciled and Andy had returned to the service of his lord as a full knight of Edgewater. Blythe Kincade The youngest sister of Bann Malone, Blythe Kincade was a frequent sparring partner and close friend of Andy's during his time in Edgewater. After the youngest knight, Ser Anthony, tried to force his affections on Blythe, she sought her friend, Andy, for comfort and support. They became romantically involved and spent one night together, just before Andy left for Denerim in the company of Bann Malone. During hs time away, Andy's feelings for Blythe deepened and he looked forward to formally courting her upon his return to Edgewater. He obtained permission from the Bann to do so. When Bann Malone discovered they had slept together, he did not take the news well. Under tense questioning from her brother, Blythe admitted her reasons for entering a relationship with Andy were self serving, leaving the young squire heartbroken, disillusioned and with the impression that his actions had caused him to dishonour both the Kincade family and himself. Given the choice of accepting his knighthood and an arranged marriage to a woman who did not return his affections, Andy abandoned his lifelong dream of being a knight and left his first love and his only home behind. Evelyn Kincade Evelyn is Andy's best friend and confidant. He pursued a friendship with her as a girl, one based on a mutual interest in how the world works. Evelyn likes to tinker with the natural order and Andy likes to save her from disaster. They shared many adventures during their childhood and somehow survived to reach adulthood. Their friendship became strained when Andy left Edgewater without a word. He felt a certain amount of guilt regarding his relationship with Evie's younger sister and, apparently, Evelyn felt a certain amount of guilt regarding her family's treatment of the squire. When she arrived in Edgewater, they sorted their differences and then a new wrinkle came to light: Evelyn confessed to Andy that she cared for him. It was a little awkward as Andy had only just finished gushing about his girlfriend, Olivia. Once again, however, their friendship prevailed and they are now closer than ever. The pair continue to discover the world together and should not be left unmonitored for too long, they are predisposed towards catastrophe. But so long as they have each other, they will survive, right? (Right?) Jenna Kincade Eldest of the Kincade sisters, Seneschal of Bann Malone Kincade. Andy is mildly afraid of the stern young woman. Although she scolded him for improper behaviour regarding Blythe, she seems to think he was led astray by her younger sister. When Andy discovered Jenna Kincade arrived in Highever a few days after him, he confronted her, telling her he would not go back Edgewater. She patiently explained she had only stopped in Highever on her way to Denerim. During their conversation Andy found out Blythe had been sent to the chantry. He and Jenna parted company as friends. Diago Lucio Andy encountered Diago Lucio in the back alleys of Denerim when the Antivan rogue attempted to assassinate Bann Malone. Diago knocked Andy into a brick wall and the young squire fell unconscious for the remainder of the fight. The assassin and squire met a second time in yet another alleyway behind the Market District and despite several black clad assassins joining the fray, Andy and his lord were able to fend off the attack. Diago offered to exchange information for clemency, but the Bann refused to follow the assassin further into the city. Andy meets Diago again in Highever after Linette reveals her boyfriend, Alejandro, is actually the assassin. Faced with the choice of turning in a wanted killer and securing happiness for his friend, Andy meets with Diago and they talk. Though he will be troubled by his decision, Andy does not turn Diago in, but instead chooses to trust he is reformed. Ser Donovan Loras As a result of the second attempt on Bann Malone's life, Teyrn Fergus sent his Knight Captain, Ser Donovan Loras to the Gnawed Noble in to investigate. Andy received a head wound in the attack and due to his concussion, subsequent healing and following bout of drunkeness, he barely remembers meeting the knight. They traveled in the same caravan to Highever and Ser Loras and Andy kept watch together one evening. Upon Andy's premature return to Highever (after deserting Edgewater), he asked Ser Loras for a job with the Highever Guard. The Knight Captain seemed surprised to see Andy back in Highever four weeks early and without his knighthood. He listened to Andy's story, consoled him, advised him and gave him a job. Andy is very grateful to the knight and respects him greatly. Teyrn Fergus Cousland Andy met Teyrn Fergus Cousland at the Royal Palace in Denerim. After he and Bann Malone offered their condolences for the loss of the guards detailed to protect them, they shared an uncomfortable dinner party with the Teyrn. Andy and Teyrn Fergus kept watch together one night on the road to Highever and after Andy admitted his reservations about being assigned to Highever after becoming knighted, the Teryn kindly listened to his concerns and made him feel comfortable. Andy believes Teyrn Fergus to be a very kind and generous man and looks up to him somewhat reverently. After Andy's disgrace and arrival in Highever, the Teyrn summoned him to a meeting and made him feel welcome in his new home, even offering him the promise of a secure future. Raelene Caoileann The Teyrn's companion, Rae, was introduced to Andy and Bann Malone during their visit to the Royal Palace. Andy spoke with her during the dinner party and sparred with her in the yards later in the week. Their match resulted in a minor injury to the young elven woman and Andy escorted her back to her room and spent time talking with her. He watched over her during the bandit attack on the caravan to highever, and they talked a few days later. During that talk, Rae gave Andy the advice that caused him to write the most embarrassing letter of his life, to Blythe Kincade. He is now a little wary of Rae, though he thinks she's generally a nice person, he does not entirely agree with her view on love and relationships. Linette Botten Andy met Linette while keeping watch on the journey to Highever. They did not get along at first, but after she helped he and Ferren steal a flute for Kali, he thanked her. After the caravan was attacked by bandits, Andy and Linette talked about what it meant to kill for the first time and developed a tentative friendship. He sought to renew their acquaintance upon his return to Highever. Andy enjoys Linette's sense of humour and respects her intelligence. He considers her a friend and would go out of his way to make her happy. When Linette reveals the true idenity of her boyfriend, a rift forms in their friendship that has yet to be repaired. After the Wastes, Andy and Linette put aside their differences and resumed thier friendship. Demelza Every boy needs a dog and Demelza is happy to share her dog, Sam, with the young guard. They met on the beach in Highever and exchanged stories. Andy enjoys Demelza's peaceful presence and sensible outlook. He frequents her stall at the market to chat, collect Sam and place the occasional order. (He had her make necklaces for his sisters and a bracelet for Olivia. Since the Wastes, Andy has avoided contact with those that shared the fateful trip. Recently, he visited Demelza in her new shop to stay in touch and exchange news. Aerion Hunter The boy and the wolf met on Andy's first day of duty when Aerion was assigned as his partner. Despite initial misgivings they got along quite well and quickly became close friends. Andy misses his older brother Pat and Aerion easily slipped into that role for him. During and exchange of tall tales, Andy discovered Aerion's story -- that he used to be a werewolf. After an initial bout of fear, Andy found himself fascinated by Aerion's past and accepted the man for what he was. Olivia of Highever Andy met Olivia in nearly the most embarrassing way possible. He tripped over the five foot mage in the Highever marketplace and gave himself a concussion in the process. After she healed him they got to chatting and blushing and smiling and flushing. He offered her lessons in how to use a dagger. During their first lesson Olivia asked him to be her guest at the Satinalia feast at the castle. Andy thinks Olivia is pretty and kind and charming and probably a lot of other things that would embarrass him if they were to be spelled out here. He likes ''her and hopes to spend a lot more time in her company. Olivia sought out Andy on the eve of his departure for the Dragonbone Wastes. He comforted her upon hearing the story of the rebellion in the Tower and her involvement. They exchanged their first proper kiss. (D'awww) Aftter his return from the Wastes, Andy's relationship with Olivia deepened. He spent much of his spare with the small mage. When he realised he might be falling for her, Andy revisited the futility of their relationship and decided to end it before either of them got hurt. Having already had one broken heart, Andy did not feel up to waiting ten months for another. Nicolette O’Hara When Andy escorted Nicolette to visit a former Crow in the dungeon of Castle Cousland, he found himself wondering why a nice young woman would want to talk and assassin. Now he’d say she sought a story and she certainly got one. The assassin had killed children and priests. Andy met Nicolette again in the market place while she told a different tale, the more heroic sort about a man who put down reanimated skeletons and defeated evil enchanters. No matter the story, though, Andy likes the minstrel and has befriended her in the only way he knows how – by keeping up his ready supply of blushes and demonstrating his endless patience. Besides visiting her at the tavern where she performs, he has encouraged her to train with him at the castle. So far, every visit has resulted in a story, those told and the sort that play out in life. He will be sad to see her move on and might sneak a note or two of his own into the love letters penned by his page, Damien. Plots and Threads Wet Dreams (Story) Andy takes a trip to the Fade (Story) A Moustache Called Justice Andy’s moustache gains sentience Diplomatic Immunity (AU) Andy and Erna meet in a parallel universe which looks a lot like... Orlais Stories of the Past Sticks and Stones Andy, Erick, Evie and Bit play Rebels vs. Orlesians (Age: 12) Gone Fishing Andy, Erick and Blythe go fishing (Age: 16) Making a Mess of Things Andy helps Evelyn with her experiments (Age: 17) It’s For a Friend Erick has a rash, Andy visits Evie for the cure (Age: 18) Kingsway Loser Treats Andy and Blythe kiss for the first time Shh! Quiet in the Library Andy and Blythe try to be quiet in the library The Conversation (Story) Andy asks his brother, Pat, for advice Me* Andy and Blythe, the night before he leaves for Denerim Something Happened on the Way to Denerim Andy and Mal travel to Denerim Country Boys in the Capital Andy and Mal arrive in Denerim Second Helpings Diago and Oriphiel mess with Andy and Mal Injured! As in me, as in OW! Andy and Mal are injured so they get drunk. Makes sense, right? Hair of the Dog The Hangover. Includes raucous vomiting, training and another visit from Diago and Oriphiel Among Friends Dinner at the palace Akimbo Andy spars with Rae and she is scared for life About Sparring this Morning Andy explains Rae’s new scar. Mal has other news In the Wee Hours Andy keeps watch with Tony and Lin Harvestmere Daydreaming & Stargazing Andy keeps watch with Ferren, Lin... assists A Knife in the Back Bandits attack the caravan to Highever The Teyrn’s Shield Andy follows orders Open Up the Ground Andy and Lin talk about death and love Burdened Andy tries to chat to Rae A Nice and Friendly Chat Andy and Fergus have a nice and friendly chat Too Long Away Andy and Mal return to Edgewater Where do we go from here? The WORST DAY EVER (Mal catches Andy and Bit kissing) Pissed Andy returns to Highever and proceeds to get pissed Seen Better Days The Hangover. Andy asks Ser Loras for a job Dog-Ma Andy meets Demelza Angling Andy meets Ser Rhiannon Nowhere Men Andy meets his partner, Aerion To Market Andy and Aerion patrol, they run into Lin Boss Lady Andy spars with Tony Summoned Fergus summons Andy for a chat that might not be so nice and friendly Sword to Shield Andy and Aerion on patrol, Aerion shares in interesting story From the Frying Pan into the Fire Andy attempts to be a friend to Linette Pocket Change Linette shows Andy how to pick a pocket A Simple Shopping Trip Andy meets Olivia Bleeding and Broken Hearts Assassination attempt on Fergus Gathering Friends Andy gathers Ferren’s friends and they escort the guard to the dungeon to visit Kali Watching and Waiting Andy and Aerion patrol, Andy confirms the truth about Aerion Bad News Bears Andy, Aerion and Lin are the bearers of bad news. Is That a **** In Your Pocket? Pickpocket lesson number two. Andy attempts to pick the pocket of a former werewolf A Breath of Fresh Air Andy gives Olivia some dagger lessons Those Damned Kincades Andy requests an audience with Jenna and learns Bit was sent to the chantry Whiskey in the Jar Andy goes out drinking with Aerion So… You’re a Woman, Right? Andy asks Rhia for advice Suitable Accommodations Andy and Aerion on duty Firstfall Anchorless Andy takes a tour aboard Bann Alfstanna’s ship Steal Away the Night Andy takes Olivia to the Satinalia festival The Boy and the Wolf Andy and Aerion look for clues after Kali’s escape Paint it Black Andy and Aerion track Kali to Ferren’s house The Justice League Andy, Ivar and Rhiannon track bandits to the caves We Can Explain, Ser… Andy and Aerion try to explain why they are not in the dungeon looking for clues (they’re a little bloodied and charred) Secret Lovers Linette reveals the identity of her boyfriend Change (Story) Andy ruminates over Lin’s revelations and comes to a decision Livin’ On the Edge Andy and Aerion patrol, spar and meet the Warden Agree to Disagree Andy confronts Diago Avoid This A rude awakening Another Day, Another Life Ivar gives Andy some sparring lessons Good People Andy and Leliana chat on the beach Good Times, Bad Times Farewell, Aerion Maybe Someday Andy meets Mysaria Lost in a Cherished Memory Andy meets another daydreamer; they fight bandits and exchange stories Stuck in a Barrel A damsel rescues an Andy-in-distress Sequestered Nooks Andy and Rae chat in the library I Don’t Know Why You Say Goodbye Andy and Olivia, the night before he leaves for the Wastes An Uneasy Stillness Ambush in the Dragonbone Wastes Finish What We Start Monsters in the Wastes In My Place (Story) Andy returns from the Wastes In My Place Olivia catches up with Andy the day after his return from the Wastes Kittens! Andy takes Olivia to meet Nigel’s kittens Closing the Divide Andy and Linette repair their friendship Apologies and Admonishments Andy escorts Nicolette to the dungeon to visit Rodrigo Lifetime Ago Andy escorts Rae to the alienage for a meeting An Idle Afternoon Andy meets Serafina MacKinnon Old Friends Evelyn arrives in Highever, she and Andy sort their differences Not such a Gentleman As he’s already in the castle, Andy visits Olivia Words Said Bann Malone and Andy exchange words Fulfillment of a Dream Andy achieves his dream Finding Some Nice Strong Wood (Furniture) Andy helps Lin pick out a couch, Diago helps carry it home Tater Tots Andy and Evelyn attempt to cook potatoes, Olivia attempts a rescue How’s Tricks? Andy and Demelza catch up Ruh Roh, (R)Andy! Andy and Evie attempt to solve a crime, Lin solves it To Let Him Down Easy Andy and Linette meet Zoe Chanteur Page Turner Andy stops to hear Nicolette tell a story Scary Sharp Andy and Damien instruct Nicolette in the care and use of her daggers I’m Sorry (Story) Andy and Olivia go their separate ways A Friend is a Friend Andy takes Evelyn out for dinner, they catch up with Nicolette The Couch* Andy builds Evie a hen house and meets ‘this’ Iain, the fight over ''his couch The Odd Couple* Andy and Diago are on patrol together, in a tavern, with ale Shooting Blanks Andy, Evelyn and Nicolette take an archery lesson Unwind* Andy takes Rae out for dinner, Linette and complication ensue Puppy Love Evelyn asks Andy to care for a stray puppy Reunited* Aerion returns to Highever Fruit Salad* First Day. Andy takes Nicolette to lunch at Evie and Iain’s place Dog Days* Nicolette helps Andy train his puppy, Damien puts his two bits in Remember That One Time* Nicolette helps Andy and Diago pursue smugglers Category:Characters